Danny's Greatest Nightmare
by Phantom4223
Summary: When some of the greatest Hollywood monsters are released by Vlad to take over the world can Danny save it? It should not be to hard Their just movie monsters right?....Right? Crossovers. AU. Rating for violence, language, gore and character death.
1. the beginning of the end

Hellooooo Everyone! I know that I am supposed to be working on Battle on Both Fronts 2 right now but I have had a bit of writers block with the story  Very sad yes but I was thinking the other day and watching a bunch of horror movies with my friends and thought, "Hey! I should write something with these people in them!" Dorky yes? Haha yup well here it is anyway because if I don't write it then it will bug me forever.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th, Halloween, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and all the other movies that I will come to talk about in the coming chapters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny laid on the cold ground of the school gym. Around him he saw his friends and family chained to the wall. Around him the Teen Titans fought with the great horror monsters of the ages. Once thought to be nothing but myths or just fictional characters were now very alive...or for the most part alive and tearing the great town Amity Park. He could hear Vlad's crying out somewhere near by.

"I DIDNT MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!" Vlad cried out "NOT THIS, NOT THIS WAY!"

From another part of the room he hear Robin yelling orders.

"Cyborg take that thing out of the sky!" He yelled, "Raven behind you! Get that guy with the hockey mask!"

Danny tried to move but he was pinned by the knife going threw his shoulder, he tried to move but pain shot up threw his chest.

"What's wrong boy?" A dark figure asked. He stood over Danny. He smiled his trademark dirty red and green sweater and brown hat came into view. "I always wondered, if I killed a ghost were would it go?"

He held up his hand, his knife like fingernails protruding from his fingers.

"Lets just see shall we?" Freddy asked smiling.

Freddy brought his hand down as Danny screamed as his eyes grew dark memories of what brought him to this horrible fate came to mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny, Sam and Tucker walked down the street to the movie theater.

"I cant believe that they are showing all the greatest original horror movies!" Tucker exclaimed

"Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th, Halloween, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, the list goes on." Sam said smiling.

Danny looked at Sam smiling.

"_I love it when she smiles_." The thought.

"Its gonna be awesome." Danny said as they came closer to the theater.

They got up to the counter were a bored looking teenager in a red outfit stood. Danny stepped forward.

"Its on me guys." Danny said. He looked to the teenager. "Three for the super scary movie fest."

He paid the teen and after getting popcorn and pop they took their seats. The movies started playing starting with Friday the 13th. Danny watched some what in boredom after seeing the movie so many times. Soon the ending came and the heroin sat in the boat drifting threw the lake. The relaxing music played then one of the greatest endings of horror history happened. The decayed, scared body of Jason came out of the water and grabbed the heroin and pulled her into the lake. Danny felt Sam jump and she grabbed his arm. This caused Danny to jump in surprise. Danny smiled and put his arm around Sam as she pulled closer to him. They both blushed and smile but neither pulled away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sam's POV)

I jumped up when that boy jumped out of the lake and I grabbed Danny. I don't know why I grabbed him but he put his arm around me but it made me feel so safe I just held on to him. Soon the next movie started. A personal favorite of mine, The Nightmare on Elm Street. But I didn't pay much attention to the movie I focused more on the dark haired blue eyed boy with his arm around me. Before I knew it was over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny, Sam and Tucker walked out of the movie theater. At once they all cracked their backs trying to loosen up from sitting for so long.

"I cant believe that we sat threw all of those movies." Tucker said.

"I know what time is it anyway?" Danny asked.

Sam looked at her watch. "Ouch its four A.M."

"Good thing we are staying at Sam's tonight and her parents are gone eh Tuck?" Danny asked.

"Yea man but I'm wiped. I think I'm just going to head home anyway." Tucker said.

"Ok man talk to you tomorrow?...err... later today?" Danny asked.

"You know it." Tucker said. And with that he turned and walked down the street to his house. Sam and Danny turned the other way.

"So walk or fly?" Danny asked.

Sam looked around. The street was clear and the sun was just rising.

"Lets walk." Sam said.

"Ok shall we?" Danny asked holding his arm out like a gentleman would at a formal party."

Sam smiled and took his arm and they both walked down to Sam's house.

Sam took the dark curtains that hung on her window and slid them shut.

"There now when the sun comes up it wont wake us up." She said smiling. She looked over to Danny who was in his sleeping bag that was set up next to her bed. They were both in pajamas and ready for a good sleep. Danny looked up at her dreamily.

"Looks like you need to get to sleep mister." She said smiling.

Danny looked embarrassed for a second then smiled

"Yea I guess I do." He said.

(Danny's POV)

"That was close, good thing she thought I was tired and not in dreamy land with us being together." Danny thought.

Danny let out a loud yawn.

"Ok maybe it was both." He thought.

Sam smiled at him. She held out her finger in front of his face like you would a little child.

"Go to bed!" She said playfully taping his nose with each word for emphasis.

Danny just smiled and watched the dark beauty clime into her own bed.

"G'night Sammy." I said smiling.

"G'night Danny." She said smiling back at him.

I closed my eyes and heard her mutter something so soft I could not hear it. I opened one eye and saw her eyes closed so I just closed my eyes.

"I love you Sam." I said softly.

(Sam's POV)

I tapped his nose with my fingers and then I climbed to bed. I smiled as I looked down at him in his sleeping bag.

"G'night Sammy." He said smiling

"G'night Danny." I said smiling back at him.

I closed my eyes and then whispered what I always wanted to say to him.

"I love you Danny." I said softly.

I heard him move slightly then mutter something him self before I drifted off to sleep.

Awwwwwwwww aint that cute? Haha well theres chapter one. I almost have chapter two done but a few reviews might get it done sooner. What do you think?

--PhantomBoy.


	2. The lions den

Chapter two! Wooooooo! Thanks for the reviews! I like this chapter. I think its pretty good. I hope you think so too.

Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom or the song Accidentally in love or any of the monsters coming up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Its right this way." Skulker said flying threw the Ghost Zone.

Vlad fallowed Skulker threw the darkest deepest part of the Ghost Zone. It was a part were no ghost's ever went except those who were very brave or very foolish.

"Skulker is it close?" Vlad asked.

"Yes very close." Skulker said. "Only a few more minutes."

"You found this place hunting?" Vlad asked. "What where you hunting?"

"New species, ghosts on the run who might be hiding from something." Skulker said.

Vlad just sighed. As they continued to fly, aimlessly as he thought for a while longer but soon he heard Skulker cry out.

"There!" He said pointing.

At first Vlad didn't see anything but soon it came into view. A floating island in the empty void that is the Ghost Zone. On the island there was a large building. A temple of some kind stood on the top of the largest hill on the island. Vlad and Skulker landed in front of the structure and looked around.

"So how do we get it?" Vlad asked.

Skulker walked over to a large wall with a large mural carved into it. It showed many different creatures doing battle with each other. Some had large blades and others have what seemed to be large fingernails. Skulker pointed to a small hole in the middle of the mural. Vlad flew up and examined it. It was a key hole.

"You're the only one with the key that will open every door in the Ghost Zone." Skulker said.

Vlad pulled the key out of his pocket and looked it. He looked at the key hole. Something didn't feel right. He was evil and he had a bad feeling about this.

"I don't know Skulker." He said. "Something's not right about this place."

"Yes but what's don't you want to know what's in side?" Skulker asked.

Vlad looked back at the large mural. He did want to know what was inside. He sighed. Defeated he push the key into the key hole and turned it. The hole island started to shake and Skulker and Vlad flew back not wanting to get in the way of any falling debris. They watched at the doors seemed to split in two. A bright light broke from between the two doors and shined out into the darkest region of the Ghost Zone. The doors swung open and the shaking stopped. Vlad and Skulker flew down to the island and walked in between the two stone doors.

Danny and Sam sat in Sam's black mustang. It had been the greatest moment of their teenage years when they got their first license's and even better for Sam when her parents bought her a car. After they had it hybrid to run of hydrogen fuel cells so she did pollute the environment of course. Sam sat in the drivers seat and Danny next to her. Tucker sat in the back humming to the tune on the radio

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

Danny looked at Sam smiling watching the Sun reflect off her hair. He smiled and looked at her beautiful eyes.

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love _

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

Sam glanced over to Danny and looked into his bright blue eyes. She seemed to get lost in them.

_Accidentally _

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  


_Accidentally_

Tucker watched his to friends glance back and forth. He smiled seeing the love between the too but both were to dense or clueless to say anything.

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

Accidentally

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love

As the song ended both Sam and Danny went for the radio when their hands met they paused for a moment then both turning red they pulled back. Tucker laughed to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlad and Skulker walked threw the darkness of the temple. Vlad held his hand up and let the ectoplasmic power glow there lighting the area around them. Skulker had a flashlight extend from his shoulder and shine around. The same murals were carved into the hallways of this temple on the inside.

"Who do you think these people, monsters, things are?" Skulker asked.

"I don't know" Vlad said. He stopped at one who seemed to be coming out at him. It wore a bag over its head and held what seemed to be a modern chainsaw. He cocked an eye brow at the picture trying to figure out what this person was.

"This is really familiar." Vlad said. "I have seen this before."

Vlad's thinking was interrupted by Skulker calling for him.

"Vlad!" Skulker called.

Vlad ran down the hallway to wear Skulker stood. The hallway opened into a great chamber. It was circle shaped and at the center stood a large podium. Around the great room were doors. Above them a name was carved into the wall. Vlad and Skulker walked to the podium in the center and flew up to the top. At the top a skeleton was leaned over the top. Vlad grabbed it and looked at it. He pushed it away and could hear the bones snapping as it fell before hitting the ground in a crash. Vlad walked to the podium and saw the paper. He picked it up and read it out loud.

It has no been four months and my replacement has not yet arrived. I will stay the duration of the period in till my replacement arrives or death takes me. I will keep them guarded as long as I can. To the person who finds this do not awaken the monsters that sleep. The necklace will protect you and give you some order over them but soon they will over power it. Do not awaken the monsters from their slumber, for if you do then god help you. God help you all.

"That's all there is." Vlad said putting the paper down.

"What necklace?" Skulker asked. "What monsters?"

Vlad looked down at the podium and on it he noticed a small button. He pushed it and for a moment nothing happened. Then the podium began to shake. It split in two and a light shown up. A glass case rose and then settled in front of them It was green and had a large red glass eye hanging of the end. Below the names above each door started to glow, shining a eerie green or red. Vlad reached for the necklace. He turned his hand intangible but the moment he touched the glass a sharp blast of electricity hit him. He pulled his hand back in pain.

"Ow dammit!" Vlad said.

Vlad looked angrily at the glass and then shot it with a ecto beam. The beam just bounced off and hit him. He flew back into the air caught himself and flew back. He brought his arm back to punch the glass but Skulker caught him.

"No lets try something else." He said.

Skulker's hard turned into a large drill and then he placed it on the glass. It turned as it tried to drill a hole into the glass. He pulled it away and looked. Not a mark. He frowned.

"We are going to have to re-think this." He said frowning.

Wellllll there's chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Chapter three will be along shortly. Please review.

--PhantomBoy


	3. Monsters in their closets

Hello everyone! I hope that you like this chapter and I want to thank the people who reviewed my last chapter. This one is short but its good. So read on and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the horror movie monsters in this story of their movies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skulker slid the final piece of dynamite into the loop of other pieces. Skulker pushed the detonator into the final piece and flew off caring the detonator string. He flew to were Vlad stood behind a large chunk of stone they were using for cover.

"Ready for this?" Vlad asked.

"I think so." Skulker said. "Would you like the honors?"

"Of course." Vlad said taking the detonator switch. "Fire in the hole!"

Vlad pushed the button and a large explosion rocked the building. At first everything seemed to stand still. Skulker and Vlad looked at each other. Then the building started to shake. Vlad and Skulker turned intangible while they dodged large boulders that fell from the ceiling.

"Skulker?" Vlad asked as the rumbling stopped.

"Over here." Skulker said.

Skulker waked up a little dinged up but still walking.

"Did it work?" Skulker asked.

Skulker and Vlad both looked up at the same time. The platform was now gone, and a large hole was in the ceiling. But a large pole shot up from the floor up to were the glass case stood, unharmed, unscratched and completely intact. Vlad and Skulker flew up to it.

"Not even a indent!" Vlad cried out.

Skulker stared at the glass but then something past it caught his eye. He turned his head to look past the glass case to see writing on the wall. A beam of light had come threw the hole that they had lit up a wall that was dark. Skulker flew up to it.

"Skulker what is it?" Vlad asked.

"Egyptian hieroglyphics." Skulker said.

"What do they say?" Vlad asked

"Just a moment." Skulker said

Skulker scanned the wall and the symbols went threw his translator.

"Ok I think I got it." Skulker said.

"Ok what does it say?" Vlad asked.

"It tells a story" Skulker said. "About the horrors of what these monsters are capable of. And that if someone was to release them with out being able to control them that there would be no stopping them."

"And the only way to control them is to wear the necklace right?" Vlad asked.

"No, you must be what they call the chosen one and wear the necklace" Skulker said.

"Who's the chosen one?" Vlad asked.

"I don't know." Skulker said eyeing the symbols. "Part of the wall was destroyed with the dynamite so it was probley lost there."

Vlad sighed and walked off rubbing him temples. He felt a head ace coming on and it was from a problem that was going to be solved any time soon. He sighed and opened his eyes looking across the room. That's when he noticed the glowing names above the doors. He cocked an eyebrow and went to the closest one. The doors were set up between pillars and there was three doors in between each set of pillars. Except for the last one there was only one door in-between those two pillars. He did the math and realized there were 10 doors and each one had a glowing name above it. He read the name of it out loud.

"Jason Voorhees" Vlad said. _"Why does that name sound familiar?"_ He thought

He ran the name threw his head over and over trying to remember.

"Skulker do you know who Jason Voorhees is?" Vlad asked.

"Isn't he that guy from that movie?" Skulker asked not turning from the wall.

"_That's right!"_ Vlad thought to himself _"He's from the Friday the 13th movies!"_

Vlad's suddenly widened realizing what this meant. He ran to the next door.

"Michael Myers!" He said he ran to the next door.

"Charles Lee Ray aka Chucky!" He said out loud as he past the door.

"The Creeper!" Vlad said running past the first pillar to the next three doors. He looked at the first door.

"Pennywise the Clown aka IT"

He looked at the second door

"Bubba Sawyer aka Leatherface!"

He looked at the third door.

"Count Dracula!"

He ran to the next set.

"Xenomorphs!" "The Wolf Man!" "The Frankenstine Monster!"

He ran to the last door and looked above it. He gasped and then smiled as he read the last name.

"Freddy Krueger."

Vlad's smile grew bigger as he turned to Skulker who had come to check out what all the nosie had been about.

Skulker." Vlad said an evil smile growing. "I have a plan."

Sounds like Vlad has something in mind. I know what it is but do you? If you want to find out some reviews are going to be needed. So please review!

--Phantom


	4. Somthing Bad, Somthing really bad

Sam walked threw the cemetery she clutched the flowers to her chest as she walked the stone path deeper into the bone yard. She looked down at the black roses she held in her arms and smiled at their dark beauty. She walked past grave stones of those long dead as she walked the long path to Danny's "resting place". A tear came to her eye and she wiped it away. She moved along the path and then walked past the fence onto the street when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said into the receiver.

"Hey Sam what's up?" Tuckers voice came from the other end.

"Hey Tuck just headin' to Danny's house." She said smiling.

"You mean his resting place?" Tucker asked a playful tone in his voice.

"Just because he's a ghost doesn't mean his home is his "resting place" Tuck." She said smiling at the joke.

"Ok I got to go all talk to you later." Tucker said.

"Later." Sam said closing her phone.

Sam placed the phone back in her pocket as she felt another tear come to her eye and she swiped it away.

"_Damn allergies."_ She thought.

Sam knocked on the door and Jazz opened it. Sam smiled and put her arms around Jazz's neck.

"Happy Birthday Jazz!" She said hugging Jazz.

"Thanks Sam!" Jazz said hugging Sam back.

"These are for you" Sam said handing her the flowers.

"Black Roses, how very Sam-ish" Jazz said. "Their beautiful thank you."

Jazz and Sam entered the Fenton Home to find the family around the table with a big cake in the center that read "Happy 17th Birthday Jazz!" As the family sang happy birthday Sam looked around at the family who were surrounded by ghosts, unaware that one of them was half ghost, and were in danger almost all the time, but still had enough time to celebrate ones birthday. She smiled as the song ended and Jazz blew out the candles.

"So let me get this all straight." Skulker said looking at Vlad like he was crazy. "You want to open the doors and use these "monsters" to take over the real world."

"Yes that's about all of it in a nut shell." Vlad said nodding.

"Ok lets just look at the reasons you should NOT do this." Skulker said putting emphasis on the "not" "Number one, These are unstoppable killing machines." "Number two, you cant control them!" "Number three, do you realize how dumb that this is?"

Vlad just waved Skulker off. "All have complete control." "It will be much like when a baby animal comes out of its egg and the first thing it sees it thinks is its mother." "Same thing, cept these are killing animals…..and father, not mother." "But if it will make you happy we will release a lesser one first just to show you." Vlad looked between the doors. He walked along the wall basking in the glow of each doors name. "Here this one." Vlad said pointing at the door that read Count Dracula. "He is a reasonable man. We can have him work for us."

"I still say this is a bad idea." Skulker said

"Well I don't care." Vlad said.

Vlad grabbed the door handle and pulled. But the door would not move. He pulled harder and harder. Behind him Skulker sighed. He moved up past Vlad and flipped the lock that held the door shut. Vlad's pale face turned a slightly rosy color in embaressment.

"uh haha thanks." He said nervously.

"No problem." Skulker said activating his rocket launchers and arm cannons aiming them at the door.

Vlad pulled the door open. A faint buzzing sound was heard and then a low alarm started blaring out. Vlad and Skulker covered their ears.

"Whats that?" Vlad yelled.

"I don't know you opened the door!" Skulker yelled back.

And then as fast as it started it ended and there was silence. The glowing green name above the door they opened turned a redish color and a mist was coming out of the doorway. A dark figure came out of the mist. Skulker turned his weapons on him. But Vlad made him aim them down. He walked to the dark figure and stood before him.

"Welcome to the Ghost Zone, Count Dracula." Vlad said smiling.

Back in the Fenton house hold the Fenton's were eating cake and talking merrily about this and that. Sam and Danny sat in the kitchen eating their cake whispering to eachother. Danny was in the middle of telling Sam about how he had beat Johnny 13 this morning when in mid sentence he stopped and dropped his cake on the floor.

"Danny?" Sam asked "What's wrong?"

"Something bad just happened." Danny replied "Something very bad."

So what do you think of that eh? I hope you liked it. Please read and review so I know that you did and I can continue writing this because I am enjoying it.

--PhantomBoy827


	5. Warnings, new friendship's and a kiss

Hello everyone. I hope you have been enjoying my story as much I do. So go head and read and hopefully review. Because intill the people make it so I force you to review I just got to hope that you will do it on your own. But I got a email to the people so It should not be long ; )

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, or Count Dracula.

Way over in Jump City, far from Amity Park or any entrance to the Ghost Zone, Titans Tower stood strong on top of a small island. It was sun rise and Raven was sitting cross legged meditating on the top of the tower. She opened her self to all things letting them all come in. She felt the city slowly starting to wake up. She could feel her friends in the tower just waking up. Starfire was cheery and Beastboy and Cyborg were already in the kitchen fighting over breakfast. She felt Robin come up behind her and sit down next to her with out even opening a eye.

"Beautiful sun rise." Robin said looking off into the distance.

"Yes, it is" Raven said dryly in her normal emotionless tone.

"Its going to be a beautiful day." Robin said.

Before Raven could even reply a shockwave hit her threw the mystical world and sent her flying threw the air. She hit the top of the tower and rolled, almost going of the side. Robin cried out.

"RAVEN!" He yelled rushing to her side. He held her up she weakly opened her eyes.

"Something horrible just happened." She said weakly. "Something just horrible."

Little did Raven and Robin or any of the Titans know, but at that moment Vlad and Skulker had opened Dracula's chamber and put events into motion that could not be

stopped in till they had reached their ending.

Vlad laid on the cold floor of the temple. He held one arm up as if to defend him self from any blows. He cried out as Dracula appeared in front of him. He held out his cape and bared his fangs growling as he prepared to bite down on Vlad's neck. A flash came from across the room and then Dracula and Vlad smiled. Dracula held his hand out and helped Vlad up. They both turned to Skulker and looked at the screen that Skulker had emerged from his chest that had the digital picture he had just taken of a scared looking Vlad and angry Dracula.

"Thank you my friend." Vlad said "This will be a pleasant memory to look back upon after the three of us take over the world."

"Ah yes anything to help the person who awoke my from my sleep." Dracula said in a heavy accent. "But I must say this new technology is fascinating to me."

Dracula looked at Skulker's battle suit and armor in awe.

"You must explain it to me."

"We will have plenty of time for that." Vlad said. "But first you must help me with something. Skulker show the picture of the whelp."

The picture on Skulker's chest changed from the one of Vlad and Dracula to one of Danny fighting Skulker.

"This boy has always stopped our plans for world domination." Vlad said. "No matter what we tried we could never beat him."

"But Vlad," Dracula started "I cannot turn him, he is already one of the walking dead."

"Yes he is a ghost," Vlad started "But look at this. Skulker."

Skulker's picture changed to one of Danny standing with Tucker and Sam outside the school.

"He is only half ghost." Vlad stated. "Sure they you can change a half ghost."

Dracula studied the picture for a moment.

"I'm not sure. But I can try." Dracula said proudly.

"Good. But if you can't and your powers have no effect on him go for these two." Vlad said pointing at Sam and Tucker. "If you can change them and we can set them with us and to fight him he will be so distraught he will probley surrender flat out."

Dracula laughed loudly and it echoed off the walls making it sound more evil and dark then it all ready was. It sent chills down Vlad's spine. And he liked it.

"Vlad my friend, I think this is the begining of a beautiful friendship."

"Skulker lead The Count out of the Ghost Zone threw my ghost portal. After that come back here and I want you to bring a few things." Vlad said to Skulker. "I don't want to miss a moment."

Danny and Sam walked down the streets of Amity alone. It was day break and Jazz's birthday party had ended at mid-night and Danny's mother insisted on Sam spending the night since it would be to dangerous to walk home with all the Ghosts around. Sam's mother had agreed but only if Sam were to be home early. To be honest Danny didn't mind it at all. Time alone spent with his best friend was fine by him. Little did he know but Sam felt the same way. As the came closer to the house their conversation became more haggard and forced like both were nervous and worried about what was going to happened when they reached Sam's house. As the house loomed nearer the conversation stopped completely. They both stood silent in front of Sam's house.

"Well it was a fun party." Danny said breaking the silence.

"Yea, yea it was." Sam agreed.

Again silence filled the air.

"_Come on Fenton just say something! Its not that hard just three little words!"_ Danny thought to himself.

"_Come on Sam its not that hard, just say it Danny I love you is that so hard?" _Sam thought.

"Danny I…." Sam started

"Sam I….." Danny started.

They both laughed at interrupting each other.

"You first Sam." Danny said.

"Well Danny I have been thinking about it and since everyone thinks this way anyway I figure there's no harm in……"

Sam was interrupted by Sam's mother coming to the door.

"Sammy, come in the house you have to change for the family reunion!" Sam's mother called out.

"Family reunion?" Danny asked "For witch side of the family?"

"Dose it matter?" Sam asked with annoyance in her voice.

"I guess not." Danny laughed. "All see you later Sam." With out realizing it Danny reached over pulled Sam closer and kissed her on the cheek. They both stood there stunned for a moment. Even Sam's mother didn't say anything.

"Danny what was that for?" Sam asked blushing.

"Uhhh force of habit from all the fake out make outs?" Danny stuttered out turning a dark shade of red himself.

"Oh……" Sam said.

"Yea I got to go." Danny said running off. He ran between the alleyway between two houses and Sam heard the distinctive sound of him going ghost.

"Well its about time!" Sam's mother called out from the stairs.

"Mom its nothing!" Sam cried out. She stormed up to her room and locked the door behind her.

"_HE KISSED ME!"_ She thought. She didn't care if she had to spend her hold day in a Family reunion, this was the greatest day of her life.

Danny went ghost, turned invisible and flew high into the air above Amity.

"I kissed her!" Danny cried out. He smiled and flew threw the clouds and for a while he was on cloud nine.

There aint that great? I hope for some reviews! So get crackin!

--PhantomBoy


	6. Raven's Journey

Here's chapter six. Enjoy,

Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.

"Were not sure what caused the bazaar shockwave, but we do know that it effected almost every telepathic super human and non human in this galaxy." Superman said to Robin.

The Titans had gathered in the their living room and Superman was on the large tv screen. Raven was the only titan absent from the group, the Titans East had come to discuss what was to be done.

"Raven believes that the shockwave wasn't created in our world." Robin told Superman

"That's what our people are telling us here." Superman agreed.

"So then if its not in our world, why should we have to care about it?" Beastboy asked.

"Because something of that power that was strong enough to effect our world as well as theirs is worth worrying about." Superman replied. "I want Raven to continue her work on this and to report anything that comes up."

"Will do sir." Robin replied.

"Good, Superman out." Superman said ending the transmission.

"Now what do we do?" Bumblebee asked.

"We wait till we learn something." Robin said. "In till then we will do our jobs protecting our city's."

"Call us if you learn anything." Speedy said on their way out.

"We will." Cyborg said.

Raven sat in deep meditation searching for any trace of the shockwave that passed threw their world. She found her sprit in a dark world that she has never been before. All around her there were floating islands and doors.

"_That's odd."_ She thought

She phased threw a door in it was a little boy watching television.

"_Excuse me."_ She thought, projecting her thoughts

The boy turned his head to look at her, he became very angry and grew very tall and into a large beast.

"STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" The boy cried out.

"_Sorry!"_ Raven thought as she ran out and closed the door feeling her heart beat very fast.

She continued to fly threw this bazaar world looking world when she spotted a glowing vertex a few yards ahead. She flew closer to it and stood in front of it. She placed her hand on it and it went right threw. She pulled it out quickly and looked at it. She then took a deep breath and passed threw the strange vertex. She opened her eyes and found her self in some sort of lab. She turned to see the vertex spinning in a octagon shaped devise on the wall. She turned and looked at all the beakers and test tubes glowing with green energy's. On the walls weapons hung, and half built inventions sat on desks. She tried to pick up a picture but it phased threw her sprit. She looked at the family in the picture. A large man in a orange jump suit and a smaller woman in a blue one, and two children a red head and a dark haired one. She turned from the picture and saw the words "Fenton Works" written on the wall above one of the work desks. She cocked a eye brow at this but before she could think about it any more the door to the basement flew open. Down the stairs came three teenagers, two boys and a girl. Raven thought for a moment about hiding, but remembering that she could not be seen, stood her ground.

"I just want to look around a bit see if anyone says anything." The dark haired boy from the picture said.

"Danny it was just a feeling." The girl said. "I'm having one now its saying my friend is putting him self in danger for no reason!"

"But Sam its going to bother me, I need to know if what I felt yesterday was something bad or nothing at all." Danny said. "The feeling I had yesterday, was bad, something really bad."

Raven thought about this. This boy must have some telepathic powers. But then she saw something she didn't expect.

"I'm goin ghost!" Danny cried out.

She watched the two rings appear around him and go up and down, covering his hole body transforming his clothing and hair and eyes. He smiled and started walking closer to the vortex when he glanced her way and stopped. He held his arms out and they started to glow green.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Raven looked around, she could not see anyone else in the room. She looked back at him and he was still looking in her direction. _"Could he see her? Is that even possible?"_ Raven thought.

"_Uhhh are you talking to me?"_ She projected these thoughts to Danny.

"Uhh yea, do you see any other ghosts in this room?" Danny asked.

Tucker and Sam looked at each other. They didn't see anyone or hear any one, yet Danny seemed to be having a conversation with someone.

"_I guess not."_ Raven thought at Danny _"How are you the way you are?" "What are you?"_

"Does it matter?" Danny asked.

"_Well to me it does." _Raven projected.

"To bad." Danny said.

Danny fired a ectoplasmic ray at Raven. It hit her square on and with that she vaporized instantly sending half the blast into the wall behind her. Danny walked over to the spot were she had once stood.

"That was strange." Danny said.

"You can say that again." Tucker said still very confused.

Ravens eyes snapped open. She found her self laying on her bed in Titans Tower. She sat up and lifted up her shirt. Her abdomen was slightly burned and was a slight red color. She tried to remember all that she could from her journey but it came in bits a pieces. She could remember a strange place, then a vertex of some kind, a picture of a family and a large sign that said…..

"Fenton Works!" Raven said out loud.

Raven rushed from her room to tell the others about her journey and what they needed to do.

Wellll heres chapter 6 already. Its moving along pretty fast really, I am planning on this to be a longer story so tell your friends, tell your family and settle in because your gonna be here for a while. : P Read and Review.

--PhantomBoy


End file.
